


Into Your Arms I Can Go

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, There Is Only One Bed, storm tossed marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: A blizzard no one saw coming puts Mike and Harvey in peril. And even once they find their shelter from the storm, there are complications - but then, the course of true love never did run smooth, did it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loyalty2WayStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/gifts).



Harvey gripped the steering wheel of the boring but practical Volvo he'd rented that morning; felt his stress level rise as a flatbed truck carrying tarp-covered lumber cut into their lane, covering the windshield with slush.

"I was wrong," Mike said from the passenger's side. "We should have taken the exit....gotten off the highway."

Harvey flicked the wipers to high, biting back the urge to ask if he could have this _thing_ , this amazing _admission_ in writing. It wasn't generosity that kept him quiet; it was more about focusing on the ribbon of cake batter and black ice under them. He knew he needed to get them past the mountains and to Lake Placid before this storm got worse, it got dark out, or both.

There was also a quick glance at Mike that sucked all the fun out of harassing him. Mike was white as a sheet - his near hand gripping the side of his seat, the far one tight around the passenger door arm rest. He looked queasy and, if experience had taught Harvey anything, damn close to an actual panic attack.

"Don't worry about it," He tried to let go of his stress for both their sakes, giving the car more gas. "Neither of us knew this mess was coming. It sure as hell wasn't in the forecast."

The Volvo fishtailed slightly as he said it; went almost sideways toward the median for a heart-skipping moment before Harvey got control. Mike hissed through his teeth and groaned, which made the tingle of fear and nerves shooting through Harvey take an unfortunate u-turn straight for his dick and....ohhh. 

_Mike's not moaning, you bastard. He's terrified. Please stop finding it hot._

"We could turn back," Mike offered.

"Storm's moving too fast," Harvey checked the rear view as a gigantic set of lights caught his eye, cutting through the swirling snow behind them. "If we turn around, it'll be over us for hours."

"No way. I can't... I can't deal with that."

"Honestly, I can't either. It means we'll miss the first afternoon of the conference, but we have to find somewhere to wait it out for the night."

He reached for Mike's left hand as he said it; slid his fingers between Mike's to grip them.

"Hold on," he said.

He knew Mike hadn't sensed the enormity of the truck flying up behind them - a double tractor trailer with twenty-yard-long container cars. It took up every inch of its own lane and part of theirs, and was starting to sound like a herd of T-Rex roaring by. The driver even added a long blow of his air horn for the fun of it, right as he passed them.Occupied with keeping them on the road, Harvey felt as much as saw Mike freaking out: Feet pressed into the car's floorboard, squeezing Harvey's hand 'til it hurt, forehead pressed to the passenger side window like he might roll down the glass and try to climb out of the car.

He was swearing, too: A stream of filth the likes of which Harvey had never heard from him. And that single, tiny groan earlier? If it had threatened to incite Harvey's imagination, he was nowhere near ready for the practically orgasmic sound symphony that was a writhing, whining, begging, cursing Mike ...on a loop.

"Holy, fucking _shit_!" Mike's stream of consciousness cursing wound down only once it was well past them. "That thing can't be legal. It's the size of a frigging building."

"Those trucks are a menace even on a good day," Harvey turned up the defrosters.

"Sorry. I know I'm not helping," Mike looked embarassed. "I don't get on the highway much. But you knew that. And this storm..."

"Mike, you don't have to explain. I can understand why this would..."

"No, you _don't_ understand," Mike looked pissed, and in his anger sounded more like himself. "Sure, the idea of getting crushed by a truck or landing in a ravine is awful. But Harvey.... if you get hurt because I convinced you we should go to this conference..."

"We'll be _fine_. We'll take the next exit and be rolling through some little town at a nice, slow speed very soon. Sound good?"

"Thank God," Mike said, and there was a pause so long Harvey thought he was done. "Thank _you_ for being patient with me."

Harvey gave an amused snort at Mike being so solicitious of him. He wanted to reach for his hand again to reassure him, but that would be way beyond pushing it. He couldn't believe Mike hadn't given him grief about it, already.

-*-

"Oh....man," Mike said.

They were pulling into the parking lot of the only motel anywhere near exit twenty-six.

"Yep," Harvey said. "That is one rickety looking shotgun shack of a no-tell motel."

They both knew he was exaggerating: All of the cars and the vans with business logos parked in front of it were very presentable. But by Harvey's usual standards, which were quickly becoming Mike's usual standards? It wasn't much to look at.

"Want to keep going?" MIke asked.

"We're low on gas," Harvey stopped in the open spot by the office door. "And it's getting dark; so unless we want more stress...we'd better hope they have a couple of rooms.

-*-

They did, and they weren't horrible: Clean, modern-looking carpet and furnishings, even a small desk set in each one with notepads next to ancient push-button phones.

Harvey knew if they'd stopped in Albany there would have been a big hotel with a bar and restaurant. He tried not to imagine the steak he'd have ordered as he pulled fresh pants, a shirt and sweater from his suitcase; tried not to envision rainforest shower heads and strong plumbing as he watched not very much water flow out of a skinny, lime-encrusted faucet. Then he stepped in, trying not to think about Mike as he soaped up.

 _That_ was becoming more difficult all the time, and Harvey knew why: It had started when Rachel returned Mike's ring to him, and only intensified after his own breakup. It hadn't surprised him how quickly he got over his own loss. I did surprise him to see Mike hurting so much these past months.

Watching Mike suffer? It made Harvey realize he'd never truly been in love. Not like that. Not until now.

-*-

"I have the first good news of the day," Mike said.

They'd stepped out of their rooms at almost the same moment. 

"About time," Harvey shook the door handle of his to make sure it was locked, looking him up and down. "'Cause technically it's tonight."

Shit, Mike looked _good_ ; pink cheeked from the shower, hair damp and messy like he'd barely run fingers through it. His coat collar was errantly flipped up on one side; Harvey pressed it down for him, noting the dark blue scarf he was wearing that picked up the blue of his eyes.

"There's a pub that way," Mike seemed to take Harvey's grooming gesture as a matter of course; pointed downhill toward the sidwalk running along the road where they'd pulled in. "Walking distance. The clerk says they have microbrews. Oh, and killer burgers with handcut homemade fries, prime rib in mushroom sauce..."

"So why aren't we walking, already?" Harvey gestured and started them out. 

He was starving, he realized - so ready for a relaxing hour sitting next to him, no one to interrupt them..

"Parking lot's icy..." he only half heard Mike tell him. "Should I hold your hand so I don't fall?"

There it was. Harvey felt his face flush.

"All right, smartass," he looked away as they walked.

"Seriously, Harvey, what was that about?"

"Just tying to calm you down. I thought you were about to lose your lunch all over the rental."

"That was all?"

"Yes. That was all."

"Hmmmmm..." Mike said, and nothing more.

Oh, hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The food scents in the lobby of the pub were delicious beyond their weary hopes. It was an inviting place, too; warm shades of brown and dark green, brass fittings on the booths shining in the glow of a massive stone fireplace.

Mike expected Harvey to head them straight for a seat at the bar, but his heart rose as Harvey scanned the room and headed toward the tables instead. He picked one close to the fire but not too close for comfort. Mike stood for a second debating whether to sit opposite or next to him, then took a deep breath and went with 'next to.' It felt like Harvey had noticed; had glanced at him ever so briefly as Mike sat, then reached in his own coat pocket for his phone and started checking his messages.

"I called the help line for the conference," Mike told him, watching Harvey's absent nod. "The panel on tort and malpractice reform is being held a second time tomorrow morning. It'll be a different group of speakers than we'd hoped for, but it'll still be useful."

"Good," Harvey set the phone on the table and pushed it away. "Be a shame to have battled all that weather for nothing."

Mike felt himself relaxing into his seat from the warmth of the fireplace, and Harvey's eyes dancing all over him. Part of his brain said the glint in those eyes was nothing but contentment at being safe and settled. Except, who else ever really looked at him like this? Like he was the happy answer to a riddle?

"Harvey, I won...wondered," Mike broke the stare, tugging at the corner of the tablecloth, kicking himself internally for stumbling over his words. "Is it my ima..."

That's when the waitress swept in to take their drink orders; she was nowhere in sight until she was there - asking how she could get them started, listing off the specials with a chipper lilt.

And Mike knew he wouldn't have it in him to try again tonight: To ask Harvey... Is it my imagination? All the time we've been spending together lately, the evenings and Sundays, the looks and touches. You seem so happy when we're alone. So comfortable.

_Harvey, do you love me?_

"You were saying?" Harvey offered up once she was gone, eyes on his menu.

"I ...uh, I wondered why you agreed to this? The conference... I know it's not your thing, two and a half days of, how did you put it? Oh, yeah, 'Cover-Your-Ass Insurance.'"

"I agreed because sometimes you're actually right; it's up to us to keep current. And the rest of the office will have no room to bitch about it when I say they have to attend one next year."

"Mmmm..right. I'm calling bullshit," Mike knocked the ball back into his court. "It can't be my wisdom that brought you here, since you almost never listen to to my wisdom."

"Oh, so....you think I'm here for your sparkling personality?" Harvey leaned back, fiddling with the fork by his hand. "That's it. I agreed so I could steal you away from the city; get you dizzy with fresh country air, have my way with you."

Harvey expression seemed to be daring him to respond, but all Mike could feel was his own mouth popping softly open with surprise, his heart racing and warming his cheeks.

Holy crap. It felt like they'd left banter behind; were dancing so damn close to flirtation.

"Okay, new subject," Harvey shrugged; sounded rueful, like maybe he thought Mike's reaction meant his words had landed poorly. "How about...'best movies with people stuck in the snow?'"

"Whiteout," Mike heard himself say it almost automatically, though he felt barely half in the room. "The chase for a killer...racing the setting sun in arctic. Kind of like what we just went through, except without the killer. Although…maybe that monster truck was the killer and we got lucky.”

"Eh," Harvey dismissed his choice. "Not bad. The girl was cute, but...no. How about...'White Fang?'"

"Are you comparing me to an abused, barely-wanted-by-anyone wolf?"

"Funny how quickly you picked up that you're the wolf." Harvey shrugged. "It is iconic; I think you get a point for that one. I have to play the trump card, though, with the daddy of all 'buried in snow' movies... 'Alive.'"

"In a restaurant, Harvey? You felt like you had to bring up the cannibalism movie two minutes before we start feeding our faces?”

Then the waitress was back with their drinks, and Mike was almost relieved. If he'd gone ahead and asked him, and Harvey had laughed it off?

It didn't bear thinking about.

~*~

Dinner was fantastic, and they lingered over it: With nothing much better than a motel television set to go back to, sticking around only made sense. Mike hadn't noticed the room getting busier until Harvey excused himself to step away and return some work calls.

"May I leave this for you?" The waitress set the bill near his hand. "Or is your guy getting it?"

Mike couldn't help the heavy laugh that escaped him.

"Not...my guy," He reached for his wallet. "My colleague. Here... you can put it on this."

"Sorry, my bad," she took his card, wincing an apology. "I usually have a good gut for these things. You two look together."

"From your lips..." Mike waited until she was gone to breathe it out. "....to God's ears."

  
-*-

"Is that...smoke?"

Harvey barely heard Mike ask it; was lost in their companionable silence on the walk back.

"Maybe it's a chimney," he told him. “There are many wood fireplaces in a town this far north."

It smelled too strong and acrid, he had to admit. Then Harvey heard signs of trouble: Two-way radios crackling, voices over walkies, and the hum of heavy truck engines. They were followed by the distinct odor of burnt building - wood, furniture and electronics turned into soot.

"No goddamned way," Harvey said.

There were several volunteer fire teams on the scene at their motel. One was mopping up at the far end, while another was checking each room and a third was rolling up hoses.

"We tried the number you left us," the motel clerk looked vexed but apologetic. "The fire didn't make it to your rooms, but the smoke damage... it's bad. You won't be able to stay in them."

Harvey didn't have it in him to be angry; they were staring, stunned, at a guy whose business had taken a huge hit, who had it in him to still try to be helpful. But Mike....

"Where are we going to _sleep_?"

Harvey heard the panic in it, and his heart fell for him. It had really been a very long day.

"We re-opened the old wing of the motel back by the picnic tables," the clerk told them. "Six rooms. Some of the families even doubled up to make space, but we only have the one unit left. You'll have to share it, and....well, it's not very nice. Technically it's …probably not legally habitable."

Mike groaned long and loud - an unashamedly desperate sound, his head tipping back and his eyes going up on the sky.

Harvey bit down on his own lower lip. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey dragged their suitcases in and set them against the far wall of the gutted guest room.

"We could walk back to the restaurant," Mike said. "Think they'd let us sleep in the booths?"

"I'm guessing not," Harvey stuck his head into the bathroom to check it out. "Oh...this is... bad. Ask me how glad I am I showered-up first?"

"How bad can it be?"

"If you need to take a piss overnight? I suggest a walk in the woods."

The old wing looked like a concrete bunker and smelled irreversibly musty. The carpeting had been yanked, furniture trashed. The only things left: the ceiling lamp, a double bed, and tiny heat panels along the floorboards sputtering with dust as they came back to life for probably the first time in ten years.

The bed, miraculously, looked much newer; was freshly made with heavy sheets, blankets, and a huge down comforter that was a brilliant white amidst all that grey - probably cracked out of a store bag a few minutes ago to make a horrible situation fractionally less awful.

"We can sleep head to toe," Mike offered.

"The last thing I want at three a.m. is your feet in my face," Harvey said.

"Really?" Harvey watched Mike give him a thirty-five degree head tilt, eyes narrowing and sparkling, looking like a kitten with a new toy to bat around. "That's the last thing of mine you want in your face? The last..."

"You're insufferable."

"...thing?"

"Stop it...." Harvey opened his suitcase, doing his level best to ignore him. "...or I'll lock you out. And there isn't enough gas to warm the car all night, so...."

He heard Mike giggle at the threat; watched him riffling through his own suitcase, visibly tipsy from one too many microbrews and encroaching sleepiness. 

"'M'gonna go brush my teeth with a snowbank," Mike informed him. "Snow from a snowbank. Not the whole snowbank."

"Even virgin snow is polluted," Harvey informed him, sniffing the clothes he was pulling out and frowning at the hint of smoke. "Heavy metals.... plutonium. From the power plants."

"Killjoy," Mike hit the 'K' in a way that said he wouldn't be deflated, then walked out the door without his coat - plaid sleep pants and oversized tee in hand, because apparently he was tipsy enough to be comfortable changing for bed out by the picnic tables, too.

 

-*-

Mike was glad the only light switches in their hovel were at the entrance and in the bathroom. It meant he had no excuse to stand here in the doorway and watch him for any real length of time: Harvey stretched out on the the side of the bed that he'd chosen, on his back with an arm up over his head and his eyes softly closed.

Mike guesstimated the distance he'd need to walk into the room, around the bed, and to the far side by the wall. Then he turned off the light.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked when he flicked it back on.

"Re-counting."

"What, exactly? In this empty room?"

"Steps. Trying to make sure I don't kill myself or climb you like a tree getting under the covers."

"How many beers _did_ you have?" Harvey's tone was gently snarky, but happily he did lift the blankets and scoot toward the wall leaving the closer side of the mattress open.

"Better?" Harvey patted it. "Come to bed, darling."

Mike gave him what he hoped was his best 'oh, please,' face, his eyes taking in what the pushed-around bedding was revealing: Harvey's black v-neck shirt tight against his arms, his chest; the top hem of the dark grey boxer briefs he was wearing, and a peek of a muscular thigh. Of course Harvey didn't wear sweats or sleep pants even in this degree of cold. 

He probably slept nude, more nights than not.

Mike thought about Harvey sleeping nude for half a second too long, contemplating the idea of Harvey's bare legs wrapping around him, pulling him in tight. 

Damn. 

"Yes. Better. Thanks," Mike hit the switch and started walking. "Ouch.... Mother...ffff _ffff_ fff...."

"Let me guess...."

"Shin. Bedrail. _Fuck_....that hurts." 

"Are you okay? Should we get the lights back on and assess whether..."

"No, I'm okay... m'not bleeding or anything. Gonna have a hell of a bruise, but..."

"I'm sorry. I'm the sober one, I should have gotten the light."

"I"m _not_ drunk Harvey," Mike felt the pain turn to a rush of... what? Deep, deep frustration. "If I was goofy, it's because I was ...having fun tonight. That's all."

I was happy, for once, he didn't say out loud.

He heard Harvey sigh; felt a fumbling pat on his back in the dark as he burrowed under the sheets.

"I enjoyed it, too," Harvey acknowledged, his voice soft.

With the ache in his shin starting to subside, Mike could relax and drink it in - the intimacy of lying there with Harvey in this deep, 'middle of nowhere' silence. 

It was so good.

He felt the room going loose and swimmy as the warmth of their bed seeped into him; heard Harvey's breathing turn light and even, Harvey drifting off quickly. Then he felt the lead weight of his own eyelids falling shut, too. 

He fought it as best he could, wanting to savor it. Then he gave in to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**3:00 am**

Harvey surfaced into semi-consciousness; lying on his right side, feeling like he was in his own room until he realized he was most definitely not.

  
"Shit," he startled, then sank down again - remembered the long, stressful road and the pleasant evening. And Mike's smile; the brief glimpse of that sweet, silly side of him he'd missed so much lately.

It pushed a contented feeling through him that went very well with being half asleep; warm under a thick layer of bedding, a long, strong ...body? Pasted? _Pasted_.... yes, tight against his own.

So good.

" _Ohh._... Mike," Harvey pushed up slightly on one elbow - fully awake, and stunned to see in the blue grey darkness how twined they were. Mike was lying sort of on his side but almost on his belly; head nestled in below Harvey's chin, Mike's cheek laying on his chest, an arm heavy with deep sleep flung over him, holding him.

He could feel Mike's foot and his wounded lower shin threaded between Harvey's own, scissored legs. Also, either the generous folds of the bedding were creating pleasant, firm lumps in all the right spots, or... oh, God...was that a hip... _bone_? Or....."

"Mike, wake up! You _have_ to...you have to wake up."

Harvey shook him gently, then a little harder; resisted the impulse his hips were sending to his brain, a request to _rub back, please_ , rub against Mike right now. Or tip him over maybe - wake him with his whole body and deep, wet kisses?

"Mike...c'mon...." Harvey shook him again, but Mike? Apparently he slept like he was in hibernation.

All the jostling never woke him up, but it did cause Mike's arm to slide off of Harvey until he fell away from him heavily. Harvey was nearly free and clear for a moment - until Mike's still deeply unconscious brain gave his body a command and it flung itself at him again, the arm returning even tighter, Mike's lower half hitching upward like he was, indeed, climbing him in his sleep.

Then Harvey felt him settle in; _folded_ around him, practically, and oh ...Sweet _Mother_ of... that was...not Mike's hipbone pressing against Harvey's belly button through their clothes.

It felt huge. And then.. it ....twitched.... Mike making a short, low sound that wasn't quite a groan.

Really.... how much was he supposed to be gallant enough to resist?

"Mike ....you ridiculous...horny _octopus_ , if you don't wake up? I swear, I..."

He got no response beyond a smothered snort that turned into a long, deep, vibrating snore which Harvey could physically feel run all through him. Mike was also, maybe, drooling on him now a little, and ...well, at least that took some of the sexy out of it.

Thank fuck for tiny favors.

Desire almost in check, the thought swept through Harvey that he would never have a moment like this one again. Mike would get over her. He would find someone. He'd have to watch the new courtship from stage left - watch him fall in love again, maybe entertain another request to be his best man.

So before that fresh torture got underway....

"Relax," He whispered to himself.

He let his own arm slide up Mike's back; traced fingertips over his shoulder, his neck, running them in through Mike's hair, palm cupping his head.

Then he fell back asleep that way; holding him lightly, but so close you couldn't slide paper between them.

Like Mike was his to hold, and always would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**7:17 a.m.**

Mike's first conscious thought was that maybe Harvey wasn't in bed anymore because he was in the bathroom. But it was way too quiet.

He squinted when the sun hit his eyes. Yep: They'd crashed so early that Harvey had likely been up for hours - was out gassing up the car, getting food, maybe.

Mike flipped the covers off with one toss; yawning deep and allowing himself a full body stretch. The room was warmer, both from the sun and the heaters having caught up with the cold. He felt great; almost perfectly rested - arms reaching for the back wall, heels stretching for the door. He twisted onto his belly, gathering one of the down pillows under his chest.

Burrowing into it triggered a recollection of what he had dreamed overnight. It felt like a dream; being held, Harvey's arms around him, fingers caressing his scalp, the two of them warm and heavy with sleep.

Mike reached underneath himself; pressed with the heel of his hand, debating whether to indulge the urge it was giving him or will it away. Then he imagined Harvey walking in as he was three tugs from coming, sweatpants pooled down around his ankles, and...

"Yeah, not now..." Mike rolled out of bed. "Down, boy."

He was shaved, dressed and seconds from going to look for him when Harvey did walk back in. He was carrying a cardboard carton that smelled like scrambled eggs and buttered bagels, along with a tall coffee he handed over to Mike with a tiny smile.

"How'd you sleep?" Harvey asked, and damn if he didn't sound tentative.

Embarrassed? No. More like 'morning-after-gentle.' So much so, that the dream popped right back into Mike's head as he took the cup and the food.

No. No way. It couldn't have happened; Harvey would have woken him up if Mike had glommed onto him in bed. Hell, he would have jumped up as if the mattress were on fire.

"I was down for the count," Mike sat at the desk and tore into the food - the eggs rich with butter, a hint of fresh garlic in the bagel. "Can't remember the last time I slept that deeply. How about you?"

"I slept well. Mostly," Harvey said, checking his suitcase and getting ready to go. "Except for you snoring like a walrus for over an hour in the middle of the night. Like a pod of walruses. Is that the term? A pod?"

Mike almost did a spit-take with his coffee; barely able to swallow it down with any dignity, eyes flying to Harvey to stare at him, stunned. Thankfully, Harvey was turning away from him at the moment to carry his suitcase to the doorway.

"It's a herd," Mike said, setting down the coffee and biting off more of the bagel. "A herd of walruses."

Harvey was facing Mike again - visibly confused at Mike's lingering stare; even looked himself over like maybe he thought something was amiss with his clothes.

"Do I have food on me?"

"No, Mike said, eyes stinging from the tears that wanted out.

"Good. I ate in the car to save time. You'll be happy to hear the roads are plowed; we can make it to the lodge, check in, and still be at the conference center by ten."

"Good, that's... great. I'll... I'll go get ready in a sec."

Ready to get away from this goddamned room, Mike thought. Before it could hit Harvey: How much he'd revealed without meaning to.

-*-

Mike agreed to Harvey's idea that they work separately, so they could cover all the days' panels. He welcomed it: A chance to keep Harvey from noting the return of his somber mood.

It wasn’t until four p.m. - the wine and cheese mixer in the conference center’s greenhouse - that they met again. Mike didn’t see him until he was only a few steps away in the busy room; Harvey's hands lightly around a glass of pinot, eyes dark with concern.

"Hey….c'mon," Harvey's first words to him since that morning. "Tell me what’s wrong. Is it about....her?"

So much for hiding it. Plan B? Dismiss and deny.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Mike kicked himself for answering a beat too fast; his own empty hands going into his pocket to hide a sudden urge to fidget - his voice not nearly as nonchalant as he’d like it to be. "Seriously, Harvey... don't look at me like that. I'm all right.”

"You're not." Harvey leaned in to nudge him with a shoulder. “You haven't been since breakfast, and for the life of me I can't figure out what I might have done or said. Except...I know this sounds crazy, but ...sharing a bed, did it make you miss...."

"Oh, for cripe’s sake, no. Listen, my crappy moods lately? The ups and downs I’ve done my best to ride out and… _manage_? They haven’t been about Rachel for months."

Mike felt bad; could see that Harvey was at a complete loss, now – rocking back on his heels, glancing around the room like he was trying to do the math but nothing was adding up.

"If you haven't been mourning your breakup, then why the hell have you been so…”

“I don't snore when I sleep on my back,” Mike said softly, almost under his breath.

Harvey went silent; realization pushing the confusion away, the look that was replacing it both edified and embarrassed.

“C’mon….” Harvey was tugging at his elbow, nodding toward the door.

“I also don’t snore, usually, when I sleep on my side...” Mike could practically see clouds thickening over Harvey with every word; noted the brief, amused glances from the other conference-goers as Harvey led them faster and faster, almost at a trot down the hotel hallway to the parking lot. "Hell, I don’t even snore when I sleep on my stomach. I only snore when...”

"When you're ...reverse-spooning." Harvey finished for him, grabbing Mike's arm to pull him around in front of him.

"Exactly. Although most adults are comfortable with referring to it as cuddling. You are familiar with the word, right? Granted, I'm used to a much more...um...pillowy chest. To burrow into. But, yeah. That would, one hundred percent, be the only way I would have woken you up snoring; if I was wrapped around you like I only thought I dreamed I was."

"Mike..." Harvey dropped his arm; was the one looking glum, now. "Let me expl..."

"Please do that, okay? Explain why you didn't you push me away? Why you didn't get up and turn on the lights and ...I don't know, put a suitcase between us, unless....you _liked_ it?"

"I _didn't_ like it," Harvey said. "I frigging loved it."

"Son of a ... _bitch_!” Mike shouted. "Were you ever going to tell me that you want me?"

"No. Probably not.”

"Why?"

"Because you were happy with her. And so I thought you could be happy with someone else again, and your life would be a lot less complicated than it would be with me."

"There's one thing we agree on; you are complicated. Difficult, and infuriating and .... Jesus, so obtuse sometimes, Harvey, that I can't even believe that I...."

"And how about you, Mike? From what I'm hearing it would seem you've been carrying a pretty big goddamned torch for _me_. So were you ever planning to...."

"Yes!" Mike cut him off; watched the combativeness drain from him. "I was going to tell you this weekend. I'm the one who, uh, lured you away from town, so I could tell you that I left her and not the other way around. Why in the hell would I leave her, right? That's what most anyone would wonder. I did it because she's dead set on getting out of New York."

"What?" As frustrated as Mike was, he couldn't help but grin at the dismissive, vaguely disgusted look Harvey gave the news. "To go... _where_?"

"Anywhere her father isn't licensed to practice law. She's been talking with ...shit, with everyone: Jessica, some firms in L.A., Miami ... Seattle."

"I assume you tried to change her mind?"

"Of course I did. Until my voice was raw, but she wasn't having it. So.. I told her.... I said whatever my future looks like this firm is part of it. You are a definite part of it."

"I take it that didn't go over well?"

"It did not."

"All this time, we've been dancing around it, you and me,” Harvey looked lost in the thought. “All these weeks..."

"More like years,” Mike set a hand on his shoulder; squeezed it to ask for Harvey’s eyes, his attention. “The three of us have been dancing around this for years. But all that matters now is the storms have passed - no more prison looming or questions about where we belong. That is, _if_ you have it in you to love me; for us to even try this. So... do you?"

"That is _not_ all that matters, and you know it. Not by a long shot,” Harvey’s eyes were focused again- flashing, even, but Mike could tell it wasn’t about it him: It was Harvey fighting himself. “Because if we try...and we fail..."

"Hey... stop," Mike felt the need to jump in before Harvey's fears could turn to determination - and to him walking away.

"No, you stop,” Harvey shrugged out from under from Mike’s hand, batting his arm gently but firmly away. “Stop and think; about telling everyone in your life, in our work family, that we..."

"Harvey, it's so simple. Yes... or _no_?

"Mike... you stubborn...stubborn son of a bitch, you don't get it….” Harvey was shuffling in place: A step forward, two away as he said it - as if the boxer in him were preparing to put his hands up, to protect himself. “How bad for your long-term happiness I could prove to be. And you don't even know ...who else may be out there, who could give you so much more than....."

"Are you really trying to 'White Fang' me right now? 'Cause I’m telling you, Harvey, you've got about five more seconds. Answer the question, or I _will_ walk: I will go back to the city and be your colleague _only_ \- forever, the rest of our lives. So please, stop _thinking_ and say it. No? Or...."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six months later**

" _Yessss_!!" Mike rolled down the passenger's side window as they passed the 'Welcome to the Adirondack Park' sign, yelling it into the wind.

Harvey made a series of ' _hey, ehhh-ehhh.... nope, don't'_ sounds, letting up on the gas pedal, but couldn't help enjoying the sight of Mike really getting into their first vacation together.

"Don't worry," Mike was visibly savoring the pine-scented freshness filling the Porsche Cayman. "I'm not stupid enough to stick my head too far out at seventy miles an hour."

"Better not. Take a bug in the eye at this speed, and you won't forget it."

"Ouch."

"I'm glad you're happy to be back. After last winter, I wondered if you were humoring me but actually dreading it."

"I have to say, it's a different place this time of year. So beautiful. I can't wait to get out on a boat with you; learn how to catch a fish, learn to throw it back, wonder why we're bothering to catch them in the first place? A whole week together, nothing more complicated than that? Hell yeah, I'm happy."

Harvey let go of the wheel with one hand and asked for Mike's; enjoyed how quickly it was given, and the feeling of it resting in his own on a blue-sky day.

"I know I told you we were going all the way to the lake but I hope you don't mind a detour for our first night of the trip?"

"Sure. Why, is there something...." He heard Mike huff out a short laugh and knew it had dawned on him, where they were going. "Did they rebuild the Motel that Time Forgot?"

"They did."

"Well, damn..." Mike squeezed his hand then let go as Harvey started steeting them toward the exit. “Is that why you wanted to drive north six months to the day _before_ we first kissed?”

“In a _parking lot_ , Mike. The back parking lot of a conference center,” Harvey reminded him with a ‘not nearly good enough’ grimace. “It shouldn’t have happened like that. I should have woken you up in that bed - told you it was all right, you didn’t have to move, that I would hold you forever if you wanted me to.”

“My…. _God_ , that's romantic,” Mike was blushing; practically dancing in his seat, for much happier reasons this trip. “For you, that’s insanely romantic.”

“I know. See what you’ve done to me?”

“I like it. I like what _we’ve_ done to you.”

  
-*-

The former motel was now a winding series of two-story units; each guest getting an upstairs and a downstairs, and a wide wooden deck looking out at the mountains and lake.

“Check it out...” Harvey dropped their suitcases in one corner of the foyer, peeking up the half open staircase to the bedroom. “It’s like a loft apartment.”

“The bed we slept in... it would have been right there," Mike walked around the living area, pointing, glancing at the kitchen beyond it. "That's all right; we can make some allowances for the redesign."

"Uh...yes. I'm fine with that," Harvey joined him; leaned in for a kiss and then stole a longer second one. "May it be the only time we ever sleep in a room that looks like a failed bomb shelter."

"It was grim, wasn't it?" Mike's voice had a fond note in it, though. "Did you ask them about the remodeling of the bathrooms before you booked?"

"Rainforest shower. They promised. And a separate head with eight settings," Harvey left to grab his case and head upstairs. "Oh, and I had them stock the kitchen. Grab us each a bourbon, and we'll give those jets a spin."

“Bourbon. Yum,” Mike watched him go. “But you don’t drink it.”

“Yeah, but you like it.” Harvey’s feet disappeared up the stairs. “And since I’m going to be tasting it on you in a minute... why clash?”

  
~*~

The thought of it had made Mike shiver: Once as Harvey said the words, and then again not long after the shower door opened and he joined him inside.

"Thank you," Harvey took one of the rock glasses from him, steering them around so Mike would receive most of the strong, hot water from the shower over his shoulders and back.

"I should have brought one drink for us to share," Mike tipped his head into the stream, an eye opened to watch Harvey sipping at his. "No way we'll finish these. I want to soap you up..."

"I'll bet you can manage both," Harvey let him; Mike grabbing and wetting the bar of lemongrass soap with his free hand, running it over Harvey's shoulders, making figure eights over his chest and down to his abs. "What's the hurry?"

They did enjoy that for a while; the warm water and light touches; bodies bumping, kisses that got deeper and longer then lighter again when Harvey retreated. He turned enough to set his glass on the ceramic shelf on the back wall by the towel bar, silently asking for Mike's, too.

"You have plans for me. Don't you?" Mike snorted at the crooked grin the question got him, at the small plastic bottle of lube Harvey was now waggling at him. "Had that lying in wait?"

"Mmmm hm..." Harvey set it on the shelf closest to their left, though; reaching arms down around him to cup Mike's ass, to squeeze his cheeks and to tease at them, pulling them away from each other, fingers pressing and releasing, inching in ever so slowly toward his goal. "Unless you don't want to, here. I'll understand if you don't want to?"

If Harvey was still working through the relationship stuff, Mike knew he had a way to go to adapt to this: the dynamics of being with a man, not to mention a forceful one. Not that Harvey ever minded steering things. But it was time, he knew, to take more ownership of how their physical life played out.

"I want you to kiss me, first. For a long time, and...hard," Mike told him. "Kiss me like that first time, when you nearly had to hold me up 'cause I lost my sense of direction. And I want you to get down on that granite floor, and suck my cock while you lube me. Then... yes....you can fuck me. You can most definitely fuck me right here in this shower."

He'd looked away at some point while blurting it out; looked back to see heated amusement dancing in Harvey's eyes - something fond but also predatory. Posessive . And that's when it ran through him, a shiver so strong he couldn't pretend it was a draft from the shower door.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Harvey said; a hand moving to Mike's chest to press him to said wall. "And by the way... if you haven't already figured it out? I'd appreciate you not holding in your sounds. I've come to love them."

"Guess you must have been popping a boner in the car, then? During that storm?" Mike felt the fingers that were again massaging his ass cheeks stop, the thumb pressing against his hole stilled as well, Harvey looking almost chastened. "Oh my God, you... _were_. Weren't you?"

"All I could think is how much I'd pay to hear them for real," Harvey admitted.

"Buckle up," Mike leaned in to say it in Harvey's ear; to kiss his way down the neck that was getting goosebumped despite the steam building in the shower."Because I've been too embarassed to really let them rip, but... now that I know? We may have the neighbors calling 9-1-1 from time to time."

The promise of it was enough to get Mike his wish - rough kissed until he was dizzy, frotted halfway through the wall.

Then, the sight of Harvey sinking to crouch on his heels, back pink from the hot water and from excitement, taking Mike into his mouth while he worked him inside and out with a slicked palm, fingers dripping with lube?

Well, Harvey was about to get his wish, too.

  
~*~

  
“How’s your shin?” Mike slid into bed, wrestling a couple of the huge pillows around in the dark so he could lie on his side and watch Harvey in the pale light from the window.

“It’s fine,” Harvey was on his back; one arm up over his head, the other at his side - eyes closed, visibly enjoying the sensation of stretching out and sinking into the California King mattress. “It stopped yapping at me during dinner. It’s scuffed up a little, that’s all.”

It was nothing some soap, water and a couple of large bandaids fished from inside the back zipper of Harvey’s suitcase couldn’t tackle; still, Mike had been horrified when the post-fuck-haze lifted and he’d seen Harvey's left knee and right leg were actually contused.

“I’m sorry I gave you a sex injury in the shower.”

“You didn’t,” Harvey lifted his arm to look at him briefly. “I gave me a sex injury. I underestimated the scratchiness of that shower floor….and it was a thousand percent worth it.”

They’d gotten dressed after, and walked to dinner at the pub down the street. Mike had teased Harvey all the way there about the slight hitch in his step from his 'war wounds.' He'd started with calling him Hopalong, to which Harvey rolled his eyes. Then he broke out his best 'I'm walking here, I'm ...walking,' immitation - which actually got a prolonged, full-out dark and rolling laugh from Harvey, a sound that Mike loved all the more for it being rare.

The restaurant was still great, but they opted to eat quickly and leave; to take advantage of the deck awaiting them - oversized wood chairs with thick cushions, the moonlight dancing on the lake in the distance, a black sky covered in stars they never got to see in town.

"I was so pissed with you the last time we left here. You know that?" Mike said, now, and though Harvey seemed too perfectly fed, well-fucked, and blurry from a nightcap on the deck to want to move, he did roll a bit to face him.

"I recall…all too well. I wish you'd told me, instead of stewing and assuming the worst."

"You mean the same way you were assuming the worst? That the two of us could never work, even thought you're …oh, oh, ohhhhh so very hot for me?"

"Pretty sure you were the one who was begging for it _more...harder....more_ in the shower," Harvey stated firmly. "And... you're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot and what does that say about you?"

“It says I’m luckier than I deserve. And I deserve a lot.”

"You do," Mike jettisoned one of the pillows to clear space between them; slid toward him, head finding the perfect spot by Harvey's shoulder, an arm going over him.

Mike thought that was it for the night; the room dark, so quiet - until Harvey went from seemingly out cold to sitting straight up, rifling through his shaving kit on the nightstand.

"You can't want another..."

"Fuck? No. Just getting these," Harvey set something in his hand, and in the faint glow Mike saw the dreaded sight.

Sinus strips.

"I hate them," he was tearing one open though.

"We're reverse-spooning tonight."

"It's still called cuddling, Harvey."

"We are reverse-spooning like we did that night, and..."

"They make my nose itch. They....."

"....if you keep me awake snoring because of it, I might die. I have to..."

"...burn the next day....and they suck."

"....I have to sleep, Mike."

He affixed one, glaring at Harvey in response to his 'thank you, babe' smile, then dropping back down.

They shifted; found their perfect balance, Mike letting Harvey thread his wounded shin between his own scissored legs, both of them sighing as they relaxed.

It was late August; warm, but with a touch of upstate freshness in the air, the buzz of cicadas singing in the trees the only sound.

"I'm glad we came back and got it right this time," Mike said.

"Me too," Harvey murmured. "That _is_ why I came up with the idea."

"But let's never come back here again..." Mike mumbled it against Harvey's skin, kissing his collarbone. "....'cause it'll never be as much fun."

"Whatever you say," He felt Harvey's hand cupping his head, Harvey letting his voice turn softly goofy. "You're the boss."

They did come back though; for their third anniversary, their fifth, and nearly every summer when the twins were little. The Motel that Time Forgot also turned out to be perfect for graduation weekends, wedding pictures, even retirement parties.

In fact, the more complicated life got the more it seemed to stay the same; a steady, happy reminder of the weekend everything changed because there was only one bed.


End file.
